


A Proper Goodbye

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need more screen time for Theon and Sansa! </p><p>Season 6 spoilers, extension from S06E02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singedbylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedbylife/gifts), [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> Wrote this for some fellow Thansanites. :)

_Home._ The word echoed in her mind. It was such an irony, given that they had both just escaped from where she considered home. She knew Theon had once called Winterfell “home” as well but not any longer. Sansa wondered what his true home was like. She herself longed for what it felt like to be safe behind four walls, to have people that you cared about, laughing with you over a shared meal, or hugging you tight before you fell asleep. She was fairly certain Theon wouldn’t find much of that in Pyke but maybe he would find some peace and acceptance.

She watched him make his way towards the horses, his shoulders slumped as he moved with a heavy step. Was it because he was reluctant to leave her, or more due to the fact that he was still having trouble walking after his long captivity? Or was he slow-moving because his limbs and extremities were numb like everyone else’s from the bone-chilling cold?

 _Will he make it home alive?_ Sansa knew there was resolve behind his eyes, those pale blue eyes that usually evaded hers. She saw it when he threw Myranda over the rampart back at Winterfell. Something had snapped inside of Theon and taken hold for good. Part of her wished that he would stay and accompany them to the Wall. As fortunate as she was to have Brienne at her side, Sansa knew that no one wanted to see her safe and whole again more than Theon.

She went to tell Brienne and Podrick that she had given Theon permission to take one of the horses. Even though they were just a few paces away, she was breathless when she reached them, nearly overcome with sadness as the cold air met a repressed sob deep within her chest.  

After Sansa revealed the news, Brienne nodded approvingly with a sympathetic half smile. She already knew. Podrick rose up as if to offer help with readying the horse for Theon, but Brienne shook her head at him. He returned to his place by the fire and continued stoking the flames. Brienne tilted her head in the direction of the horses, indicating that Sansa should go and say a final goodbye.

Sansa understood immediately and began trudging through the snow to the small clearing. A few of the horses whinnied at her arrival, but Theon already knew someone was approaching from the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow.

Sansa noticed that he was removing all provisions from the saddle of the horse he was planning to take and placing them inside the other bags. 

“Theon. No. You must take some food with you. It’ll be miles before you’ll find anything to eat.”

He turned and smiled at the concern in her voice. Truth be told, Theon would have preferred to leave without any kind of a fuss. The longer he stayed, the heavier his heart felt. He had thought about breaking away during the night while they all slept so as not to cause Sansa any more grief, but he knew he owed her the courtesy of a farewell.

“Sansa, you’re too kind. But you can probably appreciate the fact that I went days at a time, sometimes weeks, without much sustenance. I’ll be alright. There’s only one of me and three of you. Don’t worry about me.”

“I can’t help it. You would do the same for me.”

“But I owe you something. I owe your family.”

“Theon…what’s done is done.” She placed a hand upon his shoulder and noticed what seemed like a small wave of relief pass over him. He turned and pulled her hand into his.

“Thank you, Sansa. But you should get back to the fire. Warm yourselves and then put it out. Cover it, and leave no tracks. At least with my departure, Ramsay’s men may be diverted and come after me instead of you.”

“Please be careful. You do remember how to ride a horse properly?” Sansa teased him in a way she knew her brother Robb would have. All of her “brothers” had been so competitive when they were growing up at Winterfell.

And then she remembered watching Robb and Theon and Jon practicing with their swords and bows and arrows in the main courtyard. If she was particularly bored from her lessons, she would take a break and spy on them from one of the perches. She couldn’t help but feel that Theon in particular had performed just a little better when he realized she was watching him.

“I’ll be fine. And maybe our paths will cross again. Perhaps under happier circumstances.” He bowed and gently kissed the back of Sansa’s hand. He looked at her, his lips slightly trembling from the cold. She smiled warmly as he rose up and turned to mount the stirrups of the saddle.

Sansa quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Brienne and Podrick were mostly out of sight.

“Wait. Theon.”

And before he realized what was happening, Sansa had pulled him close and was kissing him on the lips. Theon steadied himself and brought his hand to her face, returning her soft kiss.

She was no longer the girl he remembered from their youthful days at Winterfell. Back then, she had been too proud and proper to ever dirty her gowns or to engage in horseplay with her rowdy brothers. But now, in Theon’s eyes, Sansa was a brave and strong woman, hardened by tragedy and an unfair hand that life had dealt her, but still with a warm and caring heart. He knew she was capable of more than she gave herself credit for.

Theon moved his lips past her cheek and whispered in her ear. “Goodbye, Sansa Stark. The North is yours for the taking.”


End file.
